The present disclosure relates generally to drones and other unmanned vehicles and, more specifically, to systems and methods for monitoring unmanned vehicles.
As drones and other unmanned vehicles (e.g., aircraft, rovers, etc.) become more prominent in the market, policing, monitoring, and controlling of such devices becomes an important task. Many of these aspects can be taken care of through proper routing requirements together with simple monitoring mechanism.